JP-2003-284292-A discloses a brush holder for a dynamoelectric appliance in which a terminal is soldered. The brush holder has a holder body and a power input connector that are integrally formed. A terminal is embedded over the holder body and the power input connector. One end of the terminal is electrically connected to a circuit board disposed in the holder body by soldering.
Conventionally, a soldering of the terminal includes steps of putting a solder piece on the terminal and radiating a laser light to the solder piece to heat and melt the solder piece. Commonly the terminal has a smooth (burnishing) surface that reflects the laser light to decrease the heating efficiency for melting the solder piece. This extends the time for the soldering.